


Save the Silverglade Observatory!

by jinxkittycat



Category: SSO - Fandom, Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Genre: Silverglade observatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxkittycat/pseuds/jinxkittycat
Summary: Zoe, upon hearing some upsetting news about her beloved observatory, goes through great lengths to make sure it stays around a while.





	Save the Silverglade Observatory!

“You seem to 'ave gone much slower today, training a new horse?” Mario noted the different coat and build of the horse she was riding. He had been too preoccupied with something else to notice when she had first asked to do the race. Zoe patted the neck of her black and white shire lovingly. 

“Yep. Been trying to get this guy’s stamina and speed up for a while now. School has been keeping me so busy,” she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. 

“Well if he’s not too tired, would you mind helping me-”

“Find fallen star stones?” the girl asked with a grin. “It’d be my pleasure as always.”

Mario laughed, slightly embarrassed. “Am I really 'zat predictable?” Zoe laughed in response and turned her horse. 

“Maybe just a little,” she joked as she urged Crescent forward to the gondolas. She always loved the challenge of finding the shiny, rune encrusted stones in the fields. 

She returned with three star stones in hand and a grin on her face. “Perfect condition as usual. Any luck finding out where these things are comin’ from yet?” she inquired as she handed them to him. 

He inspected the stones carefully and shook his head. “Not yet, but I think we are getting close. Ah… As for payment, I do not 'ave much money to give you in return for your services…” He pulled out his wallet, the few shillings he had jingled lightly. 

Zoe frowned at the money. “No, you keep it. I think you need it more than I do.”

“You are too kind. Business… 'as not been great all ze way up here. All of the money we get from ze cafe and gift shop goes to fixing ze telescope. She is beautiful, but old.” He looked sadly at the building. “I do not know how much longer our doors will be open to ze public. The AAE is considering shutting down zis branch. I will 'ave to relocate and ze telescope will be sold for parts.”

Her jaw dropped in shock. No… The Silverglade Observatory couldn’t be shut down. That was her happy place! The place she went when she needed to get away from it all. The place she went to to see Mario and hang out with someone who shared her interests and would teach her about something she was genuinely interested in. When a day at school went terribly, or druid training didn’t go as planned, she could go to the observatory to sit by the telescope and get lost in the stars. She would not let this place shut down. 

“But… Mario, are you sure there’s nothing we can do?” she asked desperately. Mario shook his head as he went to lock up the doors for the night. 

“I am afraid not. Unless we start getting more business and get a new telescope… It does not seem likely.” As he shut the doors he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. “I am afraid I 'ave to close up early tonight, Zoe. But feel free to grab something to eat from ze cafe. My treat. Good night, Zoe. I hope I will see you tomorrow.” With a wave, Mario made his way down to the gondola. 

The redhead sat atop her horse, still in shock. How in the world could this have happened? After all the work she did for them. She assisted in putting up the gondolas so more people could visit easily. She helped get rid of the junk that was piled around the place to tidy it up. She delivered food and found someone willing to work behind the cafe. She did too much for this place to let it get shut down. She ordered Crescent forward to the gondola to go home. From frustration and anger grew a newfound determination. 

“Mom!” Zoe threw open the door to the small home and searched the house for her mother. She was in the kitchen getting a plate of food ready for her daughter. She barely had time to say anything before Zoe regaled the story to her mom. “Mom you won’t believe this bullshit. Mario told me the AAE is threatening to close down the Silverglade Observatory because they’re not making enough money! It’s just not fair after all the work that he puts into it and how passionate he is! If it closes down he’s going to have to move to a different location and then I’d have to go so far in order to see him or use the observatory and what if he goes so far away and I NEVER get to see him again?! And if it shuts down the telescope is just going to be scrapped! They want to scrap a historic piece of equipment! I can’t believe this is happening…” She stopped talking as she slumped into one of the dining room chairs and dropped her head on the table with a groan. “What am I supposed to do…?”

Miranda blinked at the girl, thinking about what to say to her daughter. “Well that’s shitty… I was really fond of that place,” she said sadly. She put down the plate of food and sat in the seat across from her distraught daughter. “But what can you do? Maybe this is one of those situations that just can’t be helped. Maybe it’s even for the better? I mean if this is really as bad as you say and Mario isn’t getting much money then maybe moving to a new location will be better for him. Finance wise anyway.”

Zoe looked at her mother with tearful eyes. “I… I guess you’re right…” 

Miranda frowned and grabbed a napkin from the table for the girl to wipe her tears away. “It’s your decision, bab. Either you let the universe decide its fate,” she sighed, “or… you go out and do that thing you do where you put your nose in other people’s business. Most of the time for the better. Like you did with the mural, remember?”

The girl nodded. She remembered the mural. She felt the same frustration now as she had then when her school was vandalized. She pushed her way through and made sure that someone was going to do more about it than cover it up like it never happened. Like it never meant anything to anyone. She stood up from her seat and kissed her mom on the forehead. “Thanks mom,” she grinned and ran up the stairs to her room.

From the mess by her desk she pulled out her sketchbook and began to draw well into the night. 

In the morning, or rather, afternoon, Miranda found her sleeping with her head on her desk, surrounded by crumpled up pieces of loose printer paper. In front of her was her mother’s lightbox (so that’s where that went…), inking pens, a wacom tablet and the girl’s laptop. Miranda rolled her eyes at her daughter. “Hey Zoba, get up. You’re neck is gonna be all sore.”

Zoe grumbled, annoyed, but lifted her head off of her desk. She seemed to jerk awake when she remembered what she was doing. “Oh! Mom I’m… er… going to the city today. Printing stuffs.” 

Miranda raised and eyebrow. “Oh? And I assume you’ve already got permission for whatever you’re planning?” 

Zoe was already in the middle of packing up her laptop in her bag and pulling out clothes to wear that day. “Uh… Something like that… Don’t give me that look. I’ve got a plan, trust me. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to shower so could ya…?” She shooed her mother away. 

The woman rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, just don’t get in trouble.”

“I won’t!” She assured her mother as she left. Zoe looked back at her computer. “I won’t…” 

~

Half an hour later and Zoe was rushing to catch the bus to Jorvick City, skates slung over her shoulder and laptop tucked away safely in her bag. She pulled out her phone and clicked on the number for Thomas Mooreland. “Hello Mr. Mooreland! I’m perfectly fine, and yourself? Very nice. Well actually Mr. Mooreland I have a favour I need to ask of you, the space by Jasper’s old farm, you don’t have any plans for it this week do you? Well…”

~

By the time Zoe was off the bus and in Jorvick city she had made all the phone calls she needed to prepare what she was planning. First stop was to the office supply store to print out everything she had worked on the night before. A hundred flyers maybe? Maybe two? She had no idea. Maybe a hundred would be better. She ended up settling for a hundred and fifty by recommendation of the cashier. Next she went to the science shop where the astronomy nerds tended to linger around the newest and more advanced telescopes. She ran into just the people she needed to find. A few friends she had made when she was looking for her own telescope to buy. After speaking with them and getting them to agree to her plan, she went up to the cashier and asked how much it would be to rent a telescope or two. It was a bit pricey, but Zoe felt it worthy to splurge in this case. Plus, she had enough money saved up from all the chores she did around Jorvick. 

~ 

Zoe got off the bus in Mooreland with a feeling of determination, and a significantly lighter wallet. But it would all be worth it in the end. She just knew it. 

Next stop, the stables. She saddled up Moonmagic and set out immediately with her flyers, pasting them everywhere she could and spreading the word to as many people as possible. While she was still in Firgrove she asked a favor of a few of the ladies who lived there. They were all happy to oblige, and ready to get crafting. By the time she got home it was nearing dark, but she still had a good amount to do in preparation. She went online and opened up her email so she could keep track of all the notifications coming in about her plan. Then she went to a fundraiser site and set up everything that was needed. It would take about a day or so to go through. Finally she created a page on every social media outlet she knew of in order to boost the hell out of her event. This had to work. Otherwise she didn’t know what else to do. 

She got up early in the morning and checked her notifications. Five new emails, two donations, and about sixty followers in total on all social media. Not bad for a day's’ work. But there was still so much more to do.

It was finally the day of the event. First thing, pick up the jars to keep extra donation money in from Mrs. Holdsworth, who had some large mason jars that were cleaned and dried for use. Next on her list was to get the space cleared out and prepared for the actual event. 

Zoe rode to Jasper’s old farm and met James and the Bodyguard from Fort Pinta, who had a few crates of supplies ready for use. Together, they all managed to put together a few different stands, some streamers, dim solar powered lights in order to light a path through the grounds. They taped off little sections that people could use. Zoe pasted some of her left over solar system and star decorations from a past birthday party everywhere she could. Everything was coming along nicely. 

Soon enough the ladies of Firgrove arrived at the farm with bundles of caps, scarves, blankets, quilts, stuffed animals and more. Each lady got her own stand and jar for money. Zoe watched as they set up their crafts with the biggest smile on her face. She couldn’t believe how willing they were to help her with this, but they were very enthusiastic after all the chores she did for them whenever she could. 

The very last thing on her list? Stop by the Observatory. 

She saddled up Moonmagic and rode at full speed down her normal path through Silverglade. She quietly opened the door and went in, spotting Mario up at the telescope, busily working on some repairs. She carefully pasted one last flyer on the door and slammed it on her way out, running to mount Moonmagic and go back to the event. 

Mario was startled by the sudden sound, putting down his tools and looking over the edge to see who had slammed the door. He noted the piece of paper stuck on the door and went down to investigate. 

“‘Silverglade Star Party… Buy a ticket and reserve a space for you and your telescope. One night only, five to two…’ Huh… I wonder who left this?” He opened the door and saw no one to be found. He looked at the date. “Maybe it would be nice to go… I am not making much progress with repairs… A break would be nice anyway.” With that he packed up his things and made his way to Mooreland. By the time he arrived it was nearing sunset and there was a bustling of excited chatter coming from Jasper’s old farm. 

When he finally turned the corner and saw the banner hanging above festivities he was left speechless and in a state of confusion. 

“Save the Silverglade Observatory!” the banner read. James was selling tickets and checking reservations at a desk front in center while the bouncer checked everyone’s tickets. There were people with telescopes explaining how they worked to groups of curious young children, the ladies of Firgrove were happily selling their galaxy and astronomy themed crafts to passersby to raise money, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

Linda was in a corner reciting some facts she learned about the stars and handing out lists of constellations for children to find like a scavenger hunt. There were dioramas of the solar system and small school type projects along the edge’s of the party. And there, at the head of it all, was Zoe, looking around at her work with such pride and joy. She had her phone in her hand that she kept checking in on periodically. Almost nervously? 

As soon as she caught sight of Mario she sprinted over and pulled him in. “Surprise! Oh thank goodness you came! I had hoped my flyer would peak your interest.”

Mario gaped at the girl. “What… What is all zis?” he asked, dumbfounded by it all. 

“It’s a fundraiser to help renovate and gain awareness for the observatory! You didn’t think I was going to just sit back at let it get shut down, now would you?” she laughed, obviously delighted with her work.

“And you planned zis all in a week?” He was really quite impressed, but mostly touched that she had gone through all the trouble. “I… I don’t know what to say…” He had tears beginning to well up in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to say anything. Here, let me show you what I’ve set up.” She guided him to the back of the event where she had a cork board with “goals” listed on it. “This is our goal for tonight. I’m hoping between ticket, craft sales, and donations we’ll be able to raise at least a ten thousand for renovations and maybe a few small exhibits for the observatory so that more people would come around and be interested in what we teach! That way we can get more money to stay in business!” she exclaimed with pride. The goal was almost half way up the board, and would continue to climb as more people came in and donated. 

“I know how much the observatory means to you. It means a lot to me to. That’s why I want to make sure that I can do anything in my power to make sure that it stays.” Mario looked at the girl and wiped away his tears. 

“You 'ave got to be ze most stubborn and devoted girl I’ve ever met, and I can’t think of anyone better to have joined ze AAE when you did,” he laughed.

Zoe beamed, “Well come on! I think there’s quite a few people here who’d love for you to educate them!” 

For hours the party went on. More people arrived with their telescopes, children, grandchildren, cousins, etc. As more people showed up the higher the more the goal was filled. Zoe looked at the board as they were about to reach their goal and quickly rushed over to the stage it was set up on, where she pulled out the mic. 

“May I have everyone’s attention! Attention please! I promise I’ll let you all get back to your nerd talk in a bit,” she paused for the audience to laugh, “As I’m sure you all know, our goal tonight was to raise enough money for renovations and the implementation of brand new exhibits in the Silverglade Observatory.” There was a small applause from the crowd. “I’d like to first give my utmost gratitude to the lovely ladies of Firgrove who were ever so kind as to create and donate all of these handcrafted goods for tonight’s star party. Everyone give them a hand!” There was a cheer from the crowd as the ladies blushed and bowed their heads. 

“And I wanted to give them thanks because with the final sales of their wonderful creations, I’m ecstatic to say that we have finally met our goal of ten thousand shillings!” There was a roar of whistles and applause from the audience. Once it died down a little, Zoe continued with her speech. “Of course this wouldn’t be possible without all of you and all of the generous space nerds out there who donated money tonight, give yourselves a round of applause.” 

As the crowd began to cheer again, Zoe looked down at her phone. Her eyes widened and quickly began to fill with tears. She looked hastily out at the crowd for the person she was looking for and was quick to make eye contact. The Baroness nodded approvingly at the girl from her own spot towards the back. 

“A-and if I could get everyone’s attention again... Oh gosh, I’m so sorry I didn’t want to cry but it appears it’s going to happen anyway. If I could get Mario to join me onstage for a moment please?” She quickly tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming. 

Mario, confused and a little nervous, made his way next to Zoe up on the stage. 

Zoe took a breath and began to speak again. “Of course we wouldn’t be here without Mario, the most dedicated and passionate astronomer and science geek I know. I don’t know where I would be if Mario hadn’t had the courage to run the Observatory, by himself I might add. He has been a dear friend and mentor for me and Mario… We have one more surprise for you tonight. Oh god here I go again,” Zoe swallowed a sob and tried to compose herself. “With the generous donations of people from around the world, and the most generous donation being from our very own Baroness, I’m thrilled to say that we have raised enough money to get the telescope fully repaired and restored to its former glory.” With that, Zoe finally broke down into sobs of pure joy. Mario looked at the phone screen she was holding up to him with wide eyes and mouth agape. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Half a million shillings raised in only a week based off of the pure kindness and passion of people from around the world. 

Zoe and Mario hugged each other as they both cried. One last exuberant cheer went up from the audience. Miranda came up to the stage and hugged her daughter after the two had let go of each other. 

“I am so proud of you,” she grinned, kissing the top of her daughter’s head. 

By the time two in the morning rolled around the crowd had dwindled down to six. James and the Bouncer were busy cleaning and packing everything up. Zoe was sealing up all the jars of money to be put into the AAE account later. Miranda and Jamie were collecting the streamers and various party supplies. The manager from the science shop had already come by and picked up the rented telescopes so the only thing left to worry about was making sure the land was left just the way it had been before they got there. 

By the time they were done it was three, and the only people left were Mario and Zoe. Miranda and Jamie had taken the decorations home after assurance from Zoe that she’d ride home after them. She sat down next to Mario after waving James and the Bouncer off. 

She sighed in relief at finally getting a moment to rest. Being up and about all day really took a toll on her legs. 

Mario handed her a can of soda he had been saving. She thanked him and they both sat quietly, looking up at the sky they were both so fond of. 

“I do not know how I can thank you for zis, Zoe. This is ze kindest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Zoe smiled at him. “No thanks required. I just did what I felt was necessary.” They both turned their gaze back to the sky in time to see a shooting star. 

“Heh, pretty coincidental timing, hm?” she joked. He shook his head with a breathy laugh. “Care to make a wish?”

Mario looked up and shook his head. “No. I think I 'ave everything I could 'ave wished for.” 

~fin~


End file.
